


What is This Feeling

by NyxCharlieChaos



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Anxiety, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Touch-Starved, so do i the writer but we're ignoring that, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxCharlieChaos/pseuds/NyxCharlieChaos
Summary: basically Amity having no idea what anxiety is while trying not to have an anxiety attack written while I felt the exact same way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	What is This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to me projecting my problems onto other peoples characters because it's 2 am and my eyes hurt

*tick tock tock tock* the clock went as Amity stared blankly at the ceiling,she couldn’t figure out why she felt like this but she knew she didn’t like it, this feeling of fear that would slowly rise up and then leave over and over again like the water on a beach moving in and out, it didn’t stay long at least not this time but the idea that it might scared her, it had happened before while she was alone, at first everything seemed fine and then the wave feeling came in, actually last time it was more like a cloud that slowly came in making everything fuzzy until she felt scared, like anything could go wrong, she felt like she was dying.

She took a deep breath hoping that it would keep these feelings from taking over again, she wasn’t sure which scared her more, how they feel or how it feels knowing the inevitable, no she shouldn’t think about that she had to focus on something else.

Hugs, Amity really wanted a hug at that moment, whether it be from this horrible fear, or possibly just her being touch starved, she really wanted a hug, plushies don’t really work, she didn’t have any pets, did they help? She could always go to her siblings but it was really late chances are they’d be asleep and even if they weren’t she didn’t really want to explain that she just really wanted a hug at that moment and she really did not want to explain this anxious feeling looming over.

Amity tried to get comfy in bed, maybe sleep could help, it usually did if she managed to get enough sleep, her brain had other ideas though, as she laid trying to fall asleep she thought of various mistakes and intrusive thoughts about how she didn’t deserve her real friends and how lonely she was at home, why did these thoughts always invade her mind.

Music, music might help ,Amity grabbed her scroll and found a song she was particularly fond of, she felt better while it played and even for a short bit after, like the clouds of negativity had cleared up a bit and the distraction allowed her to ignore how much she just wanted a hug, this didn’t last long however the song kept playing in her head on loop over and over again as everything came back with the new problem, just her luck she supposed.

Amity crawled out of bed and sat on the window ledge, at least looking out to the moon shining bright brought a bit of comfort to the witch, slowly amity drifted off, maybe tomorrow would be better.

Waking up on the window cell Amity immediately noticed how much her back hurt, it wasn't exactly the ideal place to fall asleep so it didn’t come as a huge surprise, on the bright side it seemed whatever was plaguing her the night before had subsided for now so maybe she would be able to move on with her day.

Amity walked down the dirt path to the Owl House, Luz wanted to hang out today and Amity would never say no without a good reason, looking at the ground it hit her, the negativity, it was much more suffocating than it had been the previous day, walking up to the house she felt sick to her stomach and an immense fear over take her,she felt like she could die at any moment, as if the second she knocked on the door she’d die, she had been her before why as this happening now of all times, Amity started to turn around, maybe if she was fast enough no one would know, of course though the door opened because nothing was going Amity’s way right now was it.

Luz greeted Amity who struggled to respond with a thousand thoughts running through her head at the speed of light, it almost felt like she could physically feel it, almost.

Entering Amity seemed off to Luz right of the bat, she seemed distracted, kept looking down, and on few occasions looked like she was about to cry, Luz questioned if everything was alright, Amity took a second, was it, clearly not but could she tell Luz that, it could worry her, what if this meant Amity was going insane, what if she scared off Luz, what if this is something really bad in the human realm, the thoughts zoomed through her head.

“I’m fine” Amity finally replied, the face Luz made made it clear that she didn’t buy it

“Amity please” Luz asked with concern in her voice

Amity sighed before explaining everything the best she could and waited for a response, to her surprise Luz didn’t freak out or anything like that instead her immediate reaction was to give Amity a hug.

“Hopefully this can help with the whole touch starved thing, and as far as the other thing goes you might have anxiety, I’m not a professional so don’t take my word for it but it’s a possibility”

Anxiety, it made sense, Amity would probably need to talk to someone who actually knows about this kind of stuff but at least she had some kind of theory for what had been happening to her, thanking Luz the two continued to sit on the couch and just talked about various topics, it wasn’t much but it brought comfort to Amity and made her feel better again even if she knew it would be worse later for now she could just enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact while Amity here is just like anxiety? sounds about right my reaction was more like me explaining to my friends about my 7 hour fear and feeling of death moments and they were like yeah you probably have sever anxiety and i was like no i'm not diagnosed so that can't possibly be true same with adhd, well i've kinda accepted that i probably have some kind of anxiety at this point so that's something


End file.
